The Spire
The Spire is part of the Fable II main quest line, and marks the end of the Early Adulthood stage of the game. __TOC__ Departure To begin the quest, meet Hammer at the Westcliff docks. Head down the cliff towards the boats. Hammer will say her goodbyes along the way. The boat captain Raynards will request that you leave your gear and dog with Hammer before you leave. Be sure to get the Silver Key behind the crate near the docks if you didn't already. (It will still be there when you get back if you missed it) After a brief cut scene, you will find yourself on the docks inside the Spire. Another new guard, Bob, will tell you about himself while you walk towards the bright beam of light ahead of you. Once there, a much older Lucien will make a speech, telling the group about his plans to reshape the world. Week One At the start of week one, they will give you a few items: Spire Guard clothing and a Spire Collar, as well as stripping you of all your equipment. The Collar prevents you from using your will powers, and removing it will kill you. Also be aware that after Lucien's speech, the player's make-up and tattoos are removed, and the player's beard/hair get shaved off, despite Bob getting to keep his beard. However, this isn't permanent. After you wake up in the Barracks, the guard tells you to go see the Commandant. While you are on your way to see the Commandant, you will meet up with Bob again, who is currently guarding Garth. Bob goes on to explain his first week in the spire. Garth then appears to speak to you through your mind, telling you that he is aware of your intentions. Once Bob is done, continue to the Commandant. Before seeing The Commandant, you should explore the spire until you find all the living spaces for the guards. In three of these there are chest two of which contain a healing potion and one which has a resurrection vial which will come in very handy later on in the quest. Even if you don't find the chests you can still do the quest but it'll be harder and also later on in the game you will receive 3 healing potions. The Commandant explains who he is, and lists you as Recruit 273. The Commandant explains that his job is to oversee the obedience of guards, and does so by hitting you three times, forcing you to thank him after each subsequent hit. He then forces you to beg for mercy. The player can choose to obey or ignore the Commandant, the latter resulting in loss of experience. Week one ends after this visit. Week 38 After a "brief" amount of time, you meet Bob again, who explains about his ordeal about being forced to torture another recruit because he stated he misses his family. He goes on to say he's glad he doesn't have his own family, even though his family is one of the many things he talks about when you first encounter him at the docks. A Spire Guard will then appear and tell you to go to the Detention Centre. Along the way you will pass Garth who will tell you to be patient, that time has little meaning here, and that the Spire is sapping your will. He will also explain that the Commandant is going to move him to a lower part of the Spire, and so it may be quite some time until the two of you can speak again. Upon arrival at the Detention Centre, a Guard will tell you that he is hungry and asks that you watch the prisoners while he is out. The guard also tells you not to feed the prisoners as they are being tortured. When the guard leaves, you have a choice of feeding the hungry prisoners by activating the switch by each of their cells or leaving them to their fate. Feeding the prisoners will cost you experience, but you will gain Good points. Ignoring them will cause you to gain Evil every half minute. Week 137 After yet another "brief" amount of time, you will be approached by a guard and told to see the Commandant again. Along the way you will pass Garth again, who warns you not to let them break your will. When you make it to the Commandant's chamber, he will give you a Master Cutlass and tell you to kill Bob. The player can do three things, either kill Bob, resulting in Evil, and a compliment from the Commandant. The player can hit the Commandant, resulting in 30 Good each time, but loss of experience. The player can also do nothing until the timer runs out, resulting in the Commandant killing Bob and you getting 10 Evil, as well as losing a minor amount of experience for not following orders. However, you do not get to keep the cutlass. Many Years Later Many years later, the player is promoted to Officer. Once again, a Spire Guard will approach you and tell you to report to the Commandant yet again. Along the way, you will notice that Garth's cell is empty, as he was most likely already moved to a lower part of the Spire. The Commandant explains that a guard is overdue in reporting in, telling you to escort him to the torture chamber if he is in dereliction of duty. This is another opportunity to disobey the Commandant, as just standing there after being ordered to look for the guard will result in loss of experience (but no Good added this time). After three attempts, you collapse, and appear in front of his chamber, with the door closed. Once you find the missing guard, you will notice that he is dead. You must loot his body and take his Steel Cutlass, Steel Clockwork Pistol, and three Cure All Potions. After looting the items, Garth will ambush you and use the will power he has been building up since he was taken prisoner to destroy your collar. This will, however, leave him weak and unable to fight. Make your way to the Commandant's chamber, fighting your way through waves of Spire Guards. Be careful to use as little of your potions as possible, as they will be useful in the last fight. The fight is pretty easy if you have a lot of experience and health but try to save some potions for the dock as there will be guards there too. Once you reach the Commandant's chamber, Garth will notice that a new boat filled with recruits has arrived. Press the left trigger to take a look. Once you release the trigger, Garth will be ambushed by the Commandant. Now you must fight the Commandant, and you will want to make use of your potions. The Commandant is very powerful, and brings in Spire Guards to make matters worse. Once you kill the Commandant, Garth will take the experience to regain his Will power. (He'll leave some for you too) He will then Shock both of the Cullis Gates at the same time, after which he will leave by using one of the gates. Leave using either of these gates. Once you emerge from the gate, you will find yourself at the Tattered Spire's docks once again. Hold left trigger to watch Garth destroy all of the boats, excluding the last one, which the new recruits arrived on. Fight your way with Garth to the last boat. (Though, if you are low on health, you can simply sprint pass the guards to the boat) Return After a brief cut scene, you will find yourself back in Oakfield with Garth. Theresa will approach you, and tell you that it has been 10 whole years since you left. She convinces Garth to join her small army, and tells you that Hammer is in the Inn at Rookridge. Garth and Theresa teleport out of the area, and leave you with your dog, who is more than happy to see you after such a long time. You also get back the items that you had to leave behind 10 years ago, However, your hair has not grown back, so a trip to the barbers may be optional. Notes *During Week 38, if you follow Bob, he will go to the barracks and remark how the commandant is waiting for you. *During Week 137 the door to where the prisoners are being starved is locked, but you can turn the camera to see your experience orbs if you chose to feed the prisoners. *During 10 Years Later, some players have observed a glitch where when they look out the window: they are stuck, and cannot move or progress in the quest. An easy way to fix this would be to travel out of The Spire using your map, then restarting the quest. To avoid this bug happening to him/her, a player should make sure that Garth is at the window BEFORE looking out of it. (If Garth does not enter the room with you and you are having this glitch. You can turn off your safety and slash him untill he is at the window. You can not kill him and this will not give you any Evil.) *If you have a child before you left to the Spire, it will have grown up after you come back. *When you wake up shaved and with the collar, go to one of the rooms to find a chest. Its contents are random. *Do not level up your abilities in or before you enter the Spire because it can leave you with little experience remaining. Losing experience past 0 will unlearn the last ability you learnt, giving the same effect as discarding the ability returning only half the XP spent on it. Therefore, spending all experience is also a bad idea. *If you keep the steel clockwork pistol from the dead guard, then during the Stranded quest the swamp troll may spawn with only half its normal health level. *If you play as the female Hero and you do good choices, she will scream like the male Hero while the collar is active. Trivia *Before reaching the Spire, the player must take a ship with strict rules. The ship's Captain tells the Hero that there are no weapons allowed on board, so Hammer takes them for safe-keeping. However, if one were to wear the explorer shoes, these are not confiscated. Sheathed to the side of the left shoe is a small but visible knife, especially when the colour of the boots is changed to black. These can be worn even up to the point where Lucien is very near the player, after which the Hero is magically put into a sleep and their clothing changed. Though the knife is unusable no matter what, this is still fairly amusing. There is also a knife strapped to the side of the bandit shirt although it is also unusable. es:La_Aguja Category:Fable II Quests